


All My Own Stunts

by GrapefruitDoor



Series: An Exploration, Made from Outer Space [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ben is sort of very adorable, M/M, fan kink, is that a kink or did we just create one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitDoor/pseuds/GrapefruitDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a very, <i>very</i> important question for Henry, when he shows up unannounced to help him de-stress after a long day. <i>Does he do his own stunts?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Own Stunts

**Author's Note:**

> We had a lot of fun with this one, hope you guys do too!

Henry sighed. He loved his fans, honestly he really did. He appreciated each and every one of them - he knew he would be no one without them, he was not that caught up in himself. 

 

However, that did not mean signing days were not exhausting. Smiling for hours on end, taking countless pictures, he swore that he almost forgot how to spell his name after signing it for the hundredth time. He knew he shouldn't be complaining, knew he should be grateful, but he was a bit preoccupied with everything going on outside of this part of his life. Plus,he never did really like having strangers touching him. It gave him an uncomfortable unsettled feeling in his stomach, made him want to claw his way out of his skin and crawl home to sit in silence for a few hours. Having all these people in your space, people who felt like they knew you, when Henry knew they knew nothing. 

 

Henry realized that he knew nothing about himself at this point either. His mind kept straying to Ben all day. He hadn't seen the other man since their dinner the other night. They had texted a bit - Henry’s cheeks felt hot at the memory of the picture Ben had sent him, right out of the shower, a towel barely hanging on his hips. And if Henry was being honest with himself, he missed Ben. He wished he could have been here at this signing with him. He missed Ben’s quiet whispers, his gentle touches, his easy laugh. He was always so good with crowds, made it seem so much easier than it was. He offered a quiet sense of security. 

 

And that terrified Henry. 

 

He was not supposed to get this emotionally attached or dependant on costars. 

 

He wasn't supposed to suck off his costars either. 

 

And he certainly wasn't supposed to be slowly but surely falling in love with them. 

 

But here he was, slipping further and further with each interaction they had. His own better judgement and rational thinking had crumbled away and left him sliding down the tunnel with nothing to hold on to, and no knowledge of what waited for him at the bottom. His stomach felt sour whenever he thought too hard about it, his spine felt tight with worry and something else he couldn't quite explain. Sure, he had fallen in love before, but it had never felt anything like this - and that absolutely  _ terrified  _ him. 

 

Henry smiled, laughed at a story a fan was telling him, quirking his eyebrow in a way he knew she would swoon over. He smirked when she blushed, happy to know that he was doing his job even if his mind wasn’t in it. The line was coming to an end, the event almost over. He couldn't wait to get home and take his shoes off. Maybe order in some sushi. 

 

_ And call Ben.  _

 

He shook that thought out of his head as he took his arms off another fan’s shoulders and nodded his approval at the picture that had been taken. 

 

The final few groups of fans passed in a slight blur, but Henry was glad to be done for the evening. It had certainly been a long day. He thanked the last few stragglers and heaved a sigh of relief when he was finally alone. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, assuring the event staff that he would be fine to walk out of the building, he knew where the correct exits were to hopefully avoid causing any kind of scene. One of them handed him a fresh bottle of water and he took it gratefully, gulping down a few sips before standing.

 

He gathered up his belongings and trudged his way down the hall and down the back staircase, not wanting to risk the elevator. The security in these halls was usually pretty good anyway. 

 

“Oh my god! Superman? Superman!” 

 

It was  _ supposed  _ to be good, anyway. 

 

Steeling himself, Henry prepared to turn and interact. Honestly, he was kind of impressed with whoever this was for getting back here undetected. 

 

“Mr. Cavill, I can’t believe this, I can't believe it’s really you!” 

 

Henry turned, the smile and words he had been preparing to say dying on his lips as he saw who was rushing down the hallway at his back. 

 

Ben ran up to him, a glossy piece of paper in his hand. He held it out, along with a marker, and a huge grin on his face. “Can I have your autograph?” 

 

“What -?” 

 

“My name’s Ben, can you make it out to Ben? Oh, I can’t believe this!” 

 

Henry started to laugh, tried to speak, but Ben was talking over him, shoving the marker in his hand. 

 

“I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, you smell just as good as I thought you would.” Ben’s voice deepened as Henry’s neck grew hot. Ben stepped into his space a bit more, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. It's not every day you get to share a room with someone so beautiful.” 

 

“It could be.” Henry found himself mumbling. 

 

Ben was not relenting, however, insistently pressing the paper into his hands. 

 

“Aren't you going to sign this for me?” Ben was smirking and Henry finally got a good look at what Ben was giving to him. 

 

It was, as expected, a picture of  _ him _ . Henry had expected one of the recent prints in his Superman costume, perhaps- like the ones that had been stacked on the table for him to sign for the fans, earlier. What he got, instead, was a picture of him, poolside, staring at the camera with this  _ look _ in his eyes-

 

“Do you know why I picked this one?” Ben asked, while Henry was still holding it and the marker, not having moved. Henry shook his head, and Ben thought the still-stricken look on his face was utterly  _ endearing _ . He leaned in again, got his hand on Henry’s chest and whispered directly into his ear, “It’s the eyes. Your bedroom eyes are unbelievable, Cavill.”

 

Ben smiled to himself when Henry swallowed thickly, his hand sliding down Henry’s chest, towards his stomach now, resting there. He kissed the edge of his jaw gently, smelled aftershave and this close, even the aftershocks of Henry’s shampoo-

 

And beneath it all, that damn flickering ghost of  _ peaches _ that Ben couldn’t explain.

 

“Maybe… this isn’t the place,” Henry offered, and Ben rubbed his thumb against his shirt gently.

 

“Have somewhere else in mind?” He asked, was fighting the urge to reach up and grip Henry’s chin, turn him and kiss him right there. He’d  _ missed _ him terribly, if he was honest with himself- which, on this topic, was considerably a hard thing to do. Because he wasn’t braced, for just how  _ good _ it was, to see him again.

 

Would probably risk blacking out, at how good it would be to kiss him again.

 

“My hotel?” Henry tried to glance over at him, and Ben pulled back, chuckling and raising his brows. Henry gave a frustrated smile, playfully smacking his arm. “What? You weren’t hoping for that answer?”

 

“Oh, I was,” Ben admitted, and for a moment was so sure he was going to get smacked again. Henry only rolled his eyes, pushing the picture and marker back against Ben’s chest.

 

“Follow me,” he said, turning and heading towards the exit. Ben let him get a few steps ahead- if only because it was a  _ very _ pleasing sight, to watch Henry go.

 

*

 

Ben decided he could at least say he was  _ better behaved _ in Henry’s car than Henry had been in his- not that it was  _ easy _ , mind you. But he was simply a little too taken in studying Henry, when he was distracted by traffic. Distracted because he got the chance to notice all the little faces he made- the pull of his brows and slight frown to his lips when he was impatient, annoyed- the way he’d tightened his grip on the wheel  _ just a little _ \- the way he always seemed to shift at a redlight, like he couldn’t keep still.

 

Or maybe he noticed that Ben kept staring.

 

Either way, it kept Ben  _ occupied _ , until they got to the hotel parking lot. “Can you really be seen coming in with me?” Henry asked, killing the engine and looking over at him. “Is that a good idea?”

 

Ben leaned back in the seat a little- forced himself to flash a smile, because he didn’t want to believe the apprehension could be Henry’s own  _ doubts _ about this. Couldn’t let himself fall into  _ that _ trap- because he might not get out.

 

Instead, he just echoed an answer he knew Henry might recognize, “Is anything?”

 

And that earned him a real smile.

 

Heads down and moving fast enough, they made it to the elevator, and up to Henry’s floor without any problems. Ben made a point of keeping his hands to himself, as hard as it was- he still had that picture of Henry and the Sharpie, however, to occupy his hands. He wasn’t really sure how they hadn’t gotten left in the car but-

 

Thoughts cut off when the elevator doors opened, and Henry was grabbing him by the wrist, tugging him out. His hand was warm, and Ben knew, in that very second, how  _ much _ he really had missed him. And felt almost pathetic over it- because this was just a simple touch of his hand, a gentle grip- but it was reassuring, because it meant Henry was  _ there _ , and he wasn’t alone.

 

He wasn’t exactly doing so well, being alone.

 

Henry let go of his wrist to swipe his room key, before he was pushing the door open, and Ben was following him inside. The door clicked shut behind them, and then suddenly Ben was pushed up against it- and there was Henry’s mouth, on his, like a damn ghost coming back to haunt him-

 

He’d go to the grave  _ gladly _ for this.

 

Henry got his hands on Ben’s cheeks, held him still, tongue dragging along his lips, and Ben dropped the Sharpie he had in one hand, so he could reach out, clutch at the back of Henry’s shirt. There was a little whine, from one of them- and it took Ben a second to realize  _ he’d _ made it. Henry only kissed harder, then, tugged at Ben’s lower lip with his teeth, before pulling off to look at him with those  _ ungodly _ blue eyes.

 

“I missed you,” Henry admitted, and Ben’s hand tightened, in his shirt. There was a moment where Henry just looked at him- couldn’t believe he’d actually just  _ said _ that- before he was licking his lips, eyes darting away. “I’m sorry,” he said, trying to pull back, “That was a little…”

 

“Forward?” Ben asked, flashing a smile. His stomach felt like it was rocking, like he was on a damn boat- wasn’t sure if he was queasy or dizzy or if the butterflies were  _ everything _ all at once-

 

And,  _ really Ben, butterflies _ ?

 

“It’s okay,” he continued, dropping the picture of Henry now and getting his hand behind his neck, pulling him back in, “I liked it baby.”

 

Henry shivered,  _ noticeable _ , before he groaned, and there was his mouth again, warm and so perfect against Ben’s. Ben inclined his head, kept Henry close, kissed until they were breathless and Henry was pulling back a second time, simply to quell the dizziness in his head, to suck in a breath and keep from blacking out and losing a single moment of this.

 

“We seem to end up a lot like this,” Ben commented, and Henry chuckled, stepping back so Ben could move off the door.

 

“We’re building old habits already,” Henry commented, turning and walking away from Ben, heading for the bed. He flopped down onto it, sitting for a moment before he simply fell back, arms outstretched, staring up at the ceiling. Trying to pull his mind back together, before Ben’s presence could rip it all, at the seams.

 

He felt the bed dip, a gentle weight on his thigh as Ben straddled one of them, glancing down at him. “Seems a little fast,” he admitted, “building old habits.”

 

Henry glanced up at them then, and Ben couldn’t handle, for a split second, how young he looked- how  _ perfect _ he was, smiling up at him. “We could slow down.”

 

Ben hummed, leaned down until he had one hand steadying him, on the bed, as he stretched out over Henry’s body. “Or,” he said, kissing his cheek, his jaw, “we could see where we crash, in the end.”

 

Henry tipped his head back, bared his neck, and Ben kissed down it slowly- over his throat and the curve of his adam’s apple, to the collar of his shirt, the single button that was open. With his free hand he reached up, popped open the next, continued down- a few drags of his lip, another button open. He paused, below his ribs, sucking at the skin as his hand continued to unbutton Henry’s shirt.

 

Henry gasped, pushed up towards Ben’s mouth- and it was a delightful mix of this sweet sort of sting that had his blood  _ humming _ wildly in his veins. He felt Ben’s lips pull off, the drag of the stubble on his chin as he lifted his head-

 

And then Henry was reaching for him, grabbing him and  _ flipping _ them. Ben landed on his back with a soft  _ thud _ , stared up with wide eyes for a moment as Henry straddled his hips, hands on his shoulders, keeping him pinned down.

 

And then, with a  _ devilish _ flash of a smile, “Dare I ask if you do all your own stunts?” Henry grinned, couldn’t help it- because Ben’s little  _ play _ at being a fan had been  _ adorable _ , if was allowed to use that word for the man. And even still, it made him feel a little giddy. He leaned over, pecked Ben’s lips.

 

“Take a guess,” he offered, rolling his hips forward, against Ben’s. He felt Ben lifting against him, back arching slightly as he tried to dig his hips up, tried to lift his head to steal another kiss. Henry backed away just enough to tease, that Ben couldn’t reach, before he dipped back down, nuzzled into Ben’s neck, kissed his pulse before he sucked gently at the skin, payback for the bruise forming just below the center of his ribs, now. “Talk to me Ben,” Henry breathed, tongue lapping at the skin that was tingling red, but wouldn’t bruise, “Tell me what you want.”

 

And how did Ben even  _ put _ into words what he wanted?

 

Simply put, Ben wanted Henry. He wanted Henry in every sense of the word. Wanted him next to him, on top of him, inside of him. Wanted to tuck him up into his chest cavity, keep his safe beneath his ribs, cushioned between his lungs, and never let him go. 

 

He was already making it hard for Ben to breathe as it was. 

 

Ben wanted Henry with more of an acute intensity than he thought he had ever wanted anyone before. He wanted to fall asleep next to him, wanted Henry to hold him through the night. He wanted to wake up and watch Henry sleep, wanted to cook him the best breakfast every morning. He wanted to feel his fingers interlaced with his own during any part of the day. 

 

He wanted to make Henry laugh, he wanted to be there for him when he cried. He wanted to share each and every happy moment in the other man’s life and he could not explain  _ why  _ he felt this way. He wanted to be able to talk about this, he wanted to be honest with Henry. 

 

He wanted this to not have to be a secret. 

 

He wanted Henry to talk to him. To tell him things about his childhood, about his family, to tell him secrets. He wanted him to point out which stars he saw first at night when the sun went down, he wanted to reach up and grab them for him. He wanted Henry to smile at him every single day, every moment. 

 

He wanted Henry to speak words to him that he hadn't heard and believed in ages. He wanted Henry to make him believe again. He wanted not to feel so alone. 

 

He wanted Henry to love him. 

 

He needed to slow down. To stop getting so ahead of himself here. He needed to answer Henry’s question. He needed to remember to breathe. 

 

“You. You. I want you.” He breathed into Henry’s skin, not daring to look up at the man. 

 

“Well I'm right here, babe. What do you want me to do?” 

 

Ben looked up at Henry now, cheeks flushed and heart hammering. “I - I think I want you to fuck me.”

 

Henry’s soft  _ oh  _ was enough to make Ben realize that he had said this out loud. He hadn't exactly meant to, but he supposed it was better than setting free any of the other things he had spent the better part of the last few days thinking about. Ben was about to backtrack, to say he only meant he wanted Henry’s mouth on him again when Henry pulled away from him and angled himself off the bed. 

 

Ben sat up, curious over what his lover was doing. He saw Henry ruffling through his open suitcase. He came away with a small bottle and it took Ben’s mind a moment to catch up. Henry was pushing him down onto the bed again and fighting with the buttons on his pants. Ben sighed as his hardening cock hit the air and Henry seemed to coo at it, giving it a soft kiss before moving on. 

 

“So Henry.” Ben started, he couldn't resist, he needed to bring his thoughts back down into himself. And this was the best way to do that. “Tell me, am I your  _ biggest  _ fan?”

 

Henry scoffed, shaking his head. “You're lucky you're cute.”

 

“I think that would make  _ you  _ the lucky one.”

 

Instead of an answer, Henry caught Ben’s lips in a kiss and silenced him that way. Ben was thankful for the distraction. Soon, he found his hands fisted in Henry’s beautiful hair as he trailed kisses down his stomach and around his hips. Ben could think of nothing other than Henry’s hands firmly holding his hips apart, sliding down to the cleft of his ass, spreading his legs. 

 

Ben’s breathing hitched. He was  _ nervous.  _ This was obviously not the first time he had been intimate with Henry, and it certainly was not the first time he had put something up his ass before. He had gotten himself off with his fingers many times. He’d seen it in some stupid porno and gotten curious. But that didn't stop his heartbeat quickening when he heard Henry uncap the bottle. He had never done this with someone else. 

 

Henry was so many firsts…

 

He could feel himself squirming, his dick knocking against his stomach, his breath coming in uneven pants. 

 

“Ben. Are you okay?” 

 

Ben screwed his eyes shut at the sweet concern in Henry’s voice. Something that made no sense and felt like tears pricked at the corners of eyes. “Yeah.” 

 

Henry was silent for a moment too long and Ben cracked open his eyes. He saw the other man crouching between his legs, two fingers slicked up and held apart from the rest of his hand. “We don't have to do this.” 

 

Ben shook his head vigorously. “No, please, I want you to.” 

 

It was more than a want. Ben needed to feel as close to Henry as their bodies would allow them to. 

 

“Are you sure?” the question was very direct, coupled with an eyebrow raise that nearly had Ben climbing out of his skin. 

 

“ _ Please  _ Henry. I need you.”

 

The words slipped on accident, for the second time that evening, but they had Henry kissing him again, breathing heavily on his neck, kneading the flesh of his ass. Ben was grinding into the air above him, craving friction, panting out a timid groan. 

 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, beautiful.” Henry whispered, breathing the last word into Ben’s sweat dampened skin. “And relax.” 

 

Ben’s cock twitched at the breathy quality of Henry’s voice. He shifted his hips, baring himself to Henry, giving the other man complete access, complete control. His brows knitted together, his mouth drawn open in a silent cry, as Henry pressed one cool finger around his opening. He coated the ring of muscle with lube before pouring a bit more into his hand. 

 

Henry pushed one finger into the first knuckle and Ben groaned, long and low, moving his hips down just slightly. Every thought in his mind was gone apart from Henry and his gorgeously long fingers. He wanted him to touch every place inside him, places no one else had ever dared to. 

 

Ben could feel the heat rising in cheeks as Henry pressed his finger in a bit more, swirling slightly. Ben bared down on his finger instinctively and that had Henry rubbing a slow circle on the inside of his thigh. “Relax sweetheart. Breathe.” 

 

Ben did as he was told, unable to really think about doing much else. As he breathed in, Henry slid a second finger in to join his first, causing Ben to exhale a whimper. He was trembling already, each of nerves felt like a crackling wire and he was sure there was no way he was going to survive this. He was sure he was going to get lost in the sensation of Henry gently massaging his hand back and forth when his voice floated down to Ben’s humming ears. 

 

“That’s it. You're perfect. You're doing perfectly.” 

 

Ben groaned low again, almost a rumbling growl as he shifted his hips down deliberately onto Henry’s fingers, guiding him in even further. Ben saw sparks as Henry began to scissor his fingers and had to actively keep himself from coming up his stomach right then. He could do nothing to stop the string of vulgarities and  _ Henry’ _ s that bled from his lips. 

 

“Does that feel good, angel?” 

 

Ben could do no more than nod as Henry prepared to stretch him further with a third finger at his opening. Greed clouded his mind then and it was all he could do to not grab Henry’s wrist and drive his fingers deeper and deeper. He was moaning almost constantly now, hips writhing off the bed in time with Henry’s thrusts. If he was paying more attention, he would have noticed Henry’s cock, hanging thick between his legs as Henry stroked it somewhat lazily, being sure to smear a healthy amount of lube on its length. 

 

Ben’s gasps and mewls were coming more and more forcefully and he was sure he never wanted to feel anything other than this for the rest of his life. 

 

But suddenly, the stretch of Henry’s fingers was gone, leaving him gaping around the emptiness. Ben cried out, whining and reaching up blindly.  _ Why had Henry stopped?  _

 

“Relax, love. Relax. I couldn't let you cum like that.” 

 

Ben’s eyes followed Henry’s soft voice to see him rolling a condom he had produced from who knows where on to his fully erect cock. “Do you see what you do to me, darling?”  Ben swallowed thickly, nodded, as Henry leaned over him, one hand bracing on the bed by his hip. He kissed the corner of his mouth, gently, before adding, “It’s all you, Ben. It’s only you.”

 

Another loaded statement, and Henry was glad when Ben turned, kissed him properly to keep himself from uttering anymore. As it was, he was littering pet names on the man like they were confetti, and it was new years. But he couldn’t  _ help  _ it. Ben drew the affection out in him.

 

“Henry,” Ben breathed into his mouth, lifting his hips slightly, “can we- will you-” Henry pulled back, nodded- didn’t need Ben to actually finish his sentence.

 

The implications of that were a little terrifying.

 

“Is this okay?” Henry asked, lifting up so he could run his hands along Ben’s thighs, “Or do you want to move?”

 

Ben shook his head. “This is fine. I want to see you.” There was a shockingly sudden, yet subtle, color to his cheeks over that statement- and, god, he was <I>blushing</i>-

 

Henry wasn’t sure for a moment what to even <I>do</I>. He only nodded, wanted it that way too- wanted to see Ben, watch the way he hopped his eyes would roll, his mouth would fall open saying <I>his</I> name.

 

He grasped Ben’s thighs, and Ben lifted his hips. Henry steadied him with one hand, the other grasping the base of his cock, as he pressed against Ben’s hole, teasing pressure but not breaching into his body- until Ben groaned out his name, in this pleading sort of way, and it was the last bit of permission Henry needed. He eased forward, pushing  _ slowly _ into Ben’s body, breath rushing out as he felt a tight heat engulfing him, driving him even  _ further _ into madness.

 

Ben groaned, dug his hands into the blanket. His thighs trembled, when Henry was fully inside him, his pelvis pushing tight to Ben’s lifted ass. Henry hung his head down, inhaling shakily, as Ben tried to adjust- but god, all he wanted was Henry to pull back, to push into him again- to lean over, to kiss him while he-

 

“You okay?” Henry asked, glanced up through thick lashes. Ben swallowed, nodded, even though he was breathing a bit heavily. Henry smiled softly, getting both his hands on Ben’s hips to help steady and support him as he eased his hips back- and then tugging them in to meet his sharp thrust. Ben tipped his head back, shoulders digging into the bed, his mouth falling open. Henry’s cock slid into his body so damn  _ easily _ , and as good as his fingers had felt, this felt  _ better _ .

 

Partially, it was the perfect way Henry’s cock stretched his body, made him almost want to  _ squirm _ in the hopes of getting him even deeper- partially, it had to be the way he was brushing nerves with each rock of his hips, nerves that were screaming now for contact, for friction, for  _ attention _ -

 

Mostly, it was the way Ben’s ass fit against his pelvis, the way Henry’s hands gripped his hips, the way he was looking at him with those blue eyes that seemed laced and lit, electric as they bore down into Ben like they meant to get lost in his skin.

 

“Can you,” Henry started, licking his lips, “get your legs around me?”

 

Ben had to tip his head back over the request alone, felt his cock twitching, precum leaking onto his belly over the mere  _ thought _ of that. Henry’s hips stilled- which was an exquisite sort of torture all on its own- as Ben lifted his legs, got them locked around Henry’s waist, effectively pulling himself closer, baring down further on his cock. Henry groaned over it, gave his thighs a squeeze, before he leaned over the bed, got his hands beside Ben’s head to brace himself and drove in  _ hard _ .

 

Ben’s mouth dropped open, a shout ripping up from his lungs, as Henry nuzzled into his neck, pressed up against his hammering pulse as he rocked into him. The pleasant weight of Ben’s legs clinging to him was grounding, was helping to keep him from simply driving into Ben with abandon, giving in to how badly he needed this, needed Ben open for him, needed to get lost in him-

 

He mouthed at his neck, grunted into his skin, felt a bead of sweat trickling down along his spine. Ben reached up- got his hands on Henry’s shoulders, before he dragged them down, grasping at his back, blunt nails digging into muscle.

 

This wasn’t a place Ben had ever  _ expected _ to be. Not this place, not this  _ position _ , this act- and certainly, not with  _ Henry _ . But all of those impossibilities, crammed together and fit, interlocking like keys and locks- they were perfect. Henry kissed his neck, softly, and Ben tilted his head away, gave him better access, as his cock throbbed between him. Ignored- but Ben didn’t  _ want _ to let go of Henry, didn’t want to rush this- was worked up enough from Henry’s fingers that, if he wasn’t careful, he might-

 

“Ben,” Henry panted, god,  _ right in his ear _ , pushing in harder,  _ faster _ now. “Baby, tell me how you feel.”

 

Ben moaned, turned his head and caught Henry’s mouth in a kiss. It was desperate, lacked finesse- but clumsy as it was, it was  _ perfect _ , with the mingling of the little noises Ben kept making, when Henry’s cock would brush his prostate, and Henry’s own responses, the gasp when Ben pushed  _ back _ against him. When Henry pulled his mouth away, Ben tried to chase him, tried to hold him down as he pushed himself up properly, until Ben’s hands were falling away and Henry was perfectly upright, grasping Ben’s hips and pulling them in so tightly to him that Ben dug his shoulders into the bed, arched and groaned. He reached up, ran his hands over his face, into his short hair, needed to put them  _ somewhere _ -

 

“Ben,” Henry breathed, his spine feeling like it was on fire in all the best ways, “angel, touch yourself.”

 

Ben’s eyes rolled- and that was something he could get used to Henry asking. He shuddered, and Henry made a mental note of it, stored it away in a part of his brain specifically reserved for  _ Ben _ now, in the crevices where he kept every roll of Ben’s eyes, every breathy pant, every little  _ thing _ he could like.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Henry added, and Ben reached down, fisted his cock and dragged his hand up, gasping at the dual sensation. Henry smiled, this wicked curve of his lips, flash of his teeth- and Ben was just as diluted for that as he was for all the nerves Henry was setting on fire. He twisted his fist around the head of his cock, paused to rub his thumb along the head, smear it with precum and then rub the bundle of nerves, just beneath his glans, panting heavily now.

 

He felt like he was breaking, somewhere inside himself. Breaking in the  _ good _ sort of way, because it meant there was room for Henry, inside the cracks. Henry and that goddamn  _ smile _ and the way he said his name-

 

Ben’s thoughts caught off as he moved back to stroking his cock- Henry’s hips stuttering for a moment, and Ben knew he was still holding onto control, could see it in his  _ eyes _ -

 

He wanted Henry completely undone. Wanted him  _ raw _ .

 

“Henry-” he groaned, “I’m right there, you can-” he broke off, shaking as he felt his stomach going tight- and then relaxing, as if his body craved this just as badly as his mind did.

 

Henry held his gaze for a moment, before suddenly he was  _ slamming _ into his body- and the shout that seemed to reverberate off the walls, that was no way it belonged to  _ Ben _ -

 

Except it was Henry’s name, over and  _ over _ again, like it was the only word he knew. Ben tossed his head back, eyes screwing shut as he tried to fuck his hand, driving up into his tight fist, and then down, onto Henry’s cock. His thighs burned from holding onto his lover, but  _ fuck _ if he  _ cared _ , not when he was so close, not when his spine was pure static and his balls were tight and his stomach was up in  _ flames _ -

 

Ben growled, before he arched up, into his fist, and drove down onto Henry’s cock, one final time. The growl turned to a hoarse shout, to a string of breathy obscenities, as he came up onto his belly, splashed along even his ribs. Henry watched his lover’s face, the way Ben’s jaw went slack and the color rose hotter to his cheeks- fucked him through the orgasm until he felt Ben’s legs relaxing slightly, until he felt the way he was clenching around his cock beginning to weaken-

 

But he was still perfect, and the image  _ alone _ of that pure bliss on his face could’ve sent Henry off. He’d bitten his cheek, tried to keep himself in  _ check _ , and he wasn’t sure it’d ever been so hard before-

 

But with Hen looking bliss high and  _ fucked out _ , he leaned over slightly, grasped his hips- fucked him so hard Ben’s body jostled up the bed a bit, and he was grasping the blanket, twisting it in his fist, stomach muscles flexing as he tried to arch, tried to bare himself more for Henry.

 

“You’re,” Henry managed, the word breaking as he thrust, “so-” another thrust, “fucking,” one more- “ _ perfect _ .” The word ended in a moan, in Henry burying himself in Ben’s ass, hips stuttering and stilling as he came, his body shuddering with the eptn up release. Ben had his head lifted, slightly, was  _ watching _ him, and Henry could feel his eyes-

 

It drew his orgasm out, seconds up seconds longer, until he felt utterly drained and the pure rush of pleasure had turned into the sort of floating feeling that made him want to collapse, to be  _ boneless _ .

 

For a minute, Henry didn’t move. He stayed inside Ben’s body, watching as Ben dropped his head back down, staring up at the ceiling at he panted. He carefully unwound his legs from Henry’s body, and when he did, Henry eased back, pulling from his body.

 

Ben bit back a noise, but Henry caught the glimmer of his teeth digging into his lip, He smiled, reaching out to rub Ben’s thigh. “You okay?” Ben nodded, and Henry squeezed affectionately. “Give me a minute, and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

Ben pushed himself up on his elbows, lifting up- and was dizzy, the moment he did it. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaled slowly, before opened them, catching Henry pulling the condom off and tying it, turning and walking towards the bathroom. He stepped back out after tossing the condom, one of the hand towels in his hand, and climbed up onto the bed, settling on one of Ben’s thighs as he gently wiped at his stomach, towards his chest.

 

“We uh… don’t want that to dry,” he said, and Ben couldn’t  _ help _ it, he barked out a laugh and leaned in, pressed his forehead against Henry’s shoulder. Henry smiled, tossing the towel away when he was done, leaving it at the corner of the bed, as Ben lifted his head and he got his hands on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gently. “You’re alright?” He asked, and Ben nodded.

 

“More than alright,” Ben said, adding, “Pretty sure you just cleaned up all the evidence of that.”

 

Henry chuckled, leaned in and pecked his lips, before letting go and moving off of Ben. He stretched out on the bed, head flopping down onto one of the pillows. “Get up here,” he said, patting the pillow next to him, “Don’t make me come get you.”

 

“Sounds like something I might like,” Ben offered, even as he turned, crawled up the bed and flopped down next to Henry. He felt like his bones had dissipated, dissolved- like he was liquid beneath skin, and when Henry tossed an arm over him, snuggled into his shoulder- he was so sure he was simply going to burst.

 

“So, are you a cuddler after- or am I overstepping?” Ben rolled his eyes, smiled, and Henry took that for an affirmative  _ yes _ and kissed Ben’s shoulder, squeezing affectionately. He had to ease back for a moment, so Ben could free his arm- but the reward of having it lock around him, keeping him in close, was  _ sweet _ .

 

Henry splayed one hand on Ben’s chest, leaning over him slightly, stealing a quick kiss- before Ben’s hand on his back pressed in, and the quick kiss turned slow, languid- heavy open mouth drags of warm, eager lips- and a little noise that neither was sure if  _ they _ made or not.

 

“You’re really okay?” Henry asked, again, and Ben huffed, tipping up to kiss the bridge of his nose.

 

“Henry, that was…” he licked his lips, paused, “I don’t actually think I have words. So  _ yes _ , I’m fine. Although…” he flashed a teasing smile, “you were pretty…  _ prepared _ for that.”

 

Henry stared down at Ben, before he pushed at his chest, so he could pull back a little. Ben’s teasing smile was making his heart feel like it might simply  _ explode _ . “As if you don’t have condoms with you?”

 

“Wasn’t what I was talking about, sugar.”

 

Henry  _ shivered _ , a little keening sound escaping his throat, and Ben’s blunt nails dug into his back, dragged the shiver out. “Maybe I,” Henry started, “was… thinking about trying some things.” He watched Ben raise his brows, and added, “I didn’t get the chance to.”

 

“Well, you should.” Ben leaned up, kissed Henry’s jaw, before flopping back down, staring up at the ceiling. Henry laughed, easing himself down to rest back against Ben’s chest.

 

“What, you  _ want _ me to get my fingers in my ass?”

 

“Or mine.”

 

Henry blushed at that, and Ben couldn't help but smile. They lay in silence for a few more moments, each breathing in the scent of the other, simply existing in each other's space. It was blissful, Ben thought. He could get used to something like this. 

 

After a while, Henry spoke up, bringing Ben from his thoughts. “Ben?” 

 

“Mm?” a sleepy mumble was all he could muster in reply.

 

“Will you stay here tonight?” 

 

The question hung in the air for a few short moments before Ben’s quiet laughter chased away the silence. 

 

“What?” Henry asked, slightly indignant, wondering what could have been funny about his question. 

 

“I was sort of hoping you would ask that. I don't have reservations here. The hotel is booked.”

 

Henry found himself laughing at this as well. Leave it to Ben to come all the way with a silly plan and nowhere to stay. Not that he wanted Ben to leave, not in the slightest. 

 

Ben was laughing too now, an airy and carefree sounding thing that only fueled Henry’s laughter more. They were laying on a bed together, naked, laughing like schoolgirls, and for some reason that only made the giggles come harder. 

 

The laughter dissipated after some time, neither man was really sure how long. They caught their breath and let the echoes die away slowly. Henry was almost asleep when Ben was speaking to him again. 

 

“Hey, Hen?”

 

“Yes, angel.” 

 

“Have you ever thought about dating a fan?”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, [this is the picture Ben asks Henry to sign](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51hV6HNTGLL._SX342_.jpg).


End file.
